Un homme voué à l'éternité
by Hell Yster
Summary: Quand vous savez que vous allez vivre si longtemps que des générations de personnes auront le temps de vivre et mourir, comment êtes-vous censé réagir ? Quand vous êtes amoureux mais que vous savez que vous vivrez plus longtemps que l'être aimé, qu'êtes-vous censé faire ? OS. Attention, mention de yaoi & risques de spoilers.


_Voici mon premier OS doublé de ma première mention de yaoi. Je tiens à préciser que ça ne suit pas du tout la trame de Torchwood, vu que je n'ai pas regardé cette série-là. Bonne lecture !_

UN HOMME VOUÉ À L'ÉTERNITÉ

Le capitaine Jack Harkness avait toujours su au fond de lui qu'un avenir hors du commun l'attendait. Depuis sa jeunesse, où on l'appelait « Face de Boe », jusqu'au moment où il rencontra le Docteur avant de repartir dans le passé, il savait que sa vie ne serait jamais normale. Mais de là à apprendre qu'il vivrait jusqu'à la fin de l'univers, croisant des milliers d'espèces et engrangeant suffisamment de connaissances pour être respecté universellement et par un Seigneur du Temps en personne ?  
>C'était beaucoup d'un coup, et s'il ne se savait pas immortel, il n'y aurait pas cru.<br>Pour le moment, il consacrait sa vie, corps et âme, à Torchwood et à la traque des aliens pour protéger la Terre. Et le Docteur lui-même devait probablement ignorer combien de tentatives d'invasions il y avait.  
>Mais parfois, une fois rentré chez lui – au bout d'un certain temps, il avait fini par s'installer à Londres –, Jack se demandait comment il était censé vivre en sachant qu'il ne mourrait pas avant des millénaires.<p>

Ainsi, quand son amant actuel lui fit sa demande, Jack leva tristement les yeux vers lui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cet homme auquel il s'était particulièrement attaché s'engager dans une relation « jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare » alors qu'il serait le seul à mourir. Alors, à la place de répondre le « oui » qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il lui demanda :

« - Si tu savais que tu vivrais sans interruption pendant des milliers d'années sans possibilité de mourir, que ferais-tu ?

L'homme fut un instant interloqué par la réponse qu'il obtint, et Jack craignit qu'il ne se mette en colère ou qu'il le croie fou. Mais apparemment, il avait choisi le bon, car l'autre posa ses mains sur ses épaules d'un geste réconfortant, et répondit d'une voix assurée :

- Je continuerais à essayer de vivre à fond chaque seconde qui me serait donnée. Je ne me priverais pas du bonheur de chaque vie à laquelle j'aurais droit.

Jack parvint à esquisser un sourire, mais il posa une nouvelle question à son interlocuteur :

- Serais-tu prêt à m'épouser si tu savais que dans cinquante ans, environ, tu venais à vieillir, décrépir, et mourir tandis que je resterais le même ? Serais-tu prêt à lier ta vie à la mienne en sachant qu'après ma période de deuil, je retrouverais probablement une nouvelle personne qui m'aimerait comme tu le fais si bien ?

L'homme, ayant déjà atteint une certaine maturité, et ayant désormais une parfaite connaissance des causes, sourit chaleureusement et répondit :

- Jack Harkness, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser cette vie et toutes les suivantes si nous parvenons à nous retrouver ?

Cet homme croyait fermement en la réincarnation et pensait que chaque Homme sur Terre avait déjà vécu des siècles d'Histoire sans s'en souvenir. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il prit si bien l'histoire de Jack. Au final, mourir ou ne pas mourir, ce serait du pareil au même, à la différence que Jack, lui, garderait ses souvenirs à jamais. Ce dernier lut la compréhension et l'amour dans les yeux de l'autre et fut saisi d'un frisson de bonheur en répondant :

- Oui, je le veux. »

Jack vécut donc soixante-et-une longues années avec cet homme sans s'en lasser. Celui-ci ne fut jamais jaloux de son apparente jeunesse alors que lui vieillissait et se tassait. Jamais il ne l'accusa d'être ce qu'il était. Et sur son lit de mort, il lui murmura ces mots :

« - À notre prochaine vie. Sois patient, Jack. »

Puis il lâcha son dernier soupir, un sourire éternel aux lèvres, ouvrant la vanne aux larmes de Jack, qui coulèrent sans retenue.

Durant les siècles suivants, Jack s'attacha à suivre les volontés de cet homme, et chercha sans relâche quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait moralement parlant et dont il finissait toujours par tomber amoureux. Et à chaque fois qu'il le retrouvait, le temps qu'ils passaient s'allongeait, l'espérance de vie humaine s'allongeant avec les progrès. Et jamais leur amour ne s'éteignit.

Même maintenant, alors qu'il était cet énorme visage enfermé dans un bocal, privé de tout mouvement, il pensait à lui et gardait tous ses souvenirs de leurs vies communes précieusement.


End file.
